


Désir

by TheMageRebellion



Series: Nos Perdure d'Amour [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Jealous Fenris (Dragon Age), Sexual Fantasy, get at that, signs of affection meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested #23: Author's choice for the signs of affection meme. (Selected #3: A Fantasy)</p><p>Fenris lusts for Cal from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désir

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a prompt from a couple months ago that I never posted here.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Here's a link for Cal's dress!](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14QdqIFXXXXcLXpXXq6xXFXXXG/Luxury-Vestido-De-Festa-Bateau-Sleeveless-Side-Slit-Royal-Blue-Evening-Dress-2015-font-b-Ziad.jpg)  
> 

            Fenris gazed across the room as Cal was pulled into yet another dance by some noble, her dark blue skirts swirling around her legs as she moved with a natural grace he hadn’t known she’d possessed outside of battle. (She had to be _the_ biggest klutz he’d ever known.) Sebastian had taught her well.

            His eyes followed her every movement, his breath catching as the slit in her dress revealed the creamy pale skin of her leg. _Kaffas,_ he thought, drawing a gloved hand across his mouth to hide his rueful smile as he tried desperately to ignore the plunging neckline of her dress that allowed him a near scandalous view of her breasts.

            It had been three years since Fenris had been intimate with Cal, and Maker’s breath did he regret that nothing had happened since. Most nights he awoke hard and aching for her, fuelled by memories of Cal’s face, her body, in the heat of passion.

            But Cal carried on as though nothing had happened, pale blue eyes always carefully avoiding the strip of scarlet cloth tied around his wrist and the Amell crest at his hip. Did she regret what they’d done? Were the jokes she still shared with him in friendship a mask to hide a broken heart? Was she angry, quietly cursing his name out of his hearing?

            According to Varric, Cal did none of those things. But that didn’t stop Fenris from doubting out of fear of losing her forever.

            The noble led her, glittering among the jewels sewn into her gown, through the dance so they passed directly past him, and a flush crept up his cheeks as her scent filled the space: oak, old parchment, and cinnamon.

            _Cal gasped as he pressed her against the wall of some hidden niche in the noble’s mansion, rosy lips a perfect “O” of shock. A blush bloomed across her chest and crept up her neck into her cheeks._

Fenris barely suppressed the groan that rose up from his chest. His cock stirred beneath the tight leather of his trousers. Across the room, the dance ended and Cal gave a polite curtsy to her dance partner.

            _He pulled the glove from his hand and parted the slit of her skirt, stroking her through her silk smalls, pulling a small moan from her lips. He closed the space between them to press his lips to hers, shoving his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth._

_Fenris teased her clit through the already soaking fabric. Cal mewled under his ministrations, her hips canting toward him in search of the friction she so desperately craved. “Fenris!” she gasped, hands flying to his shoulders to keep her stable. “Please…”_

“Fenris?”

            He blinked and saw Cal standing next to him, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Yes?”

            “Are you alright?” she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tried desperately to ignore how her touch felt like the fire she conjured so easily in battle.

            “I’m fine,” he said curtly, perhaps a little too quickly for her liking.

            She studied him, no doubt taking in the flush that stained his cheeks and how his eyes couldn’t help but roam across her body, undressing her without a care for who saw.

            The band struck up a lively tune and he glanced between the dance floor and her. This was his chance…

            “Would you care to dance, Lady Hawke?” Fenris asked with a bow, holding a gloved hand out to her.

            Cal blinked in surprise for several moments before a true smile lit up her face in that way he adored so dearly. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said, taking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
